


You'll be my soulmate, in this universe and the next

by Dancing_Fangirl



Series: I can't stop loving you, Whatever you want to do [Idol Producer/Nine Percent Drabbles] [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, highschool romance, i will write a sequel to this if you guys want, university romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Fangirl/pseuds/Dancing_Fangirl
Summary: The sun was shining into the cozy coffee shop, creating a warm aura around the morning cold. Most of the staff were buzzing around getting ready to serve the morning rush that came with university students who couldn’t go to their first class without a black coffee to keep them awake, and the rest of them were cleaning up the cafe to get ready for the regulars who would stumble upon them to sit and drink their beverages while typing away at their devices for a couple hours.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Series: I can't stop loving you, Whatever you want to do [Idol Producer/Nine Percent Drabbles] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You'll be my soulmate, in this universe and the next

The sun was shining into the cozy coffee shop, creating a warm aura around the morning cold. Most of the staff were buzzing around getting ready to serve the morning rush that came with university students who couldn’t go to their first class without a black coffee to keep them awake, and the rest of them were cleaning up the cafe to get ready for the regulars who would stumble upon them to sit and drink their beverages while typing away at their devices for a couple hours. 

This particular morning, he was behind their counter, testing out the espresso machine that had just returned from repairs. He pressed the handle, giving the coffee time to let itself pour out and turned around to help one of his coworkers slip the pastries that they had gotten from their sibling organization, the bakery next door, into the glass display case for the customers who would want a pastry with their breakfast.

By the time that they were done with the whole case, the first morning customers started trickling in one at a time, too early for the morning rush, but not quite too early for the hungover students who had spent their weekend partying to come for a coffee or tea to try and nurse their headaches. he took his spot beside the cash register to take the pastries out for anybody who bought them, and put them in their bags, for the students who he definitely related to, reminiscing back to his undergrad days. 

Definitely not my glory days, he thought, remembering the number of all nighters he had pulled buried under his textbooks, asking himself why he chose to do a dual major. Grad school wasn't much easier of course, he thought, but choosing to only get a masters in english and leaving his performance arts degree behind for the time being was much easier, and took much less of a toll on his physical health. 

And of course, those were the amount of weeks that he had spent under his covers with nobody to cheer him up as he cried over what was probably the memory that would probably stay ingrained in his brain the most from grad school. Most people would just tell him to get over it, and it was just a breakup, nothing more, and they hadn’t been together for very long, you shouldn’t expect to marry your first boyfriend, especially not in a society who treated gay couples like they did.

But that was what hit his the hardest. he didn’t expect to marry him, he just didn’t expect him to leave. he thought that all of the years that they had spent together had meant something, from their junior year of highschool as budding tenagers who had dreams brighter than they could dream, up until his third year of university, whose love just wasn’t enough. 

He thought back to an essay that he had to write for his english class on a poem that they had touched upon about soulmates. he remembered an essay that he had read from one of his classmates, a specific quote standing out to his “They were soulmates, yes, but what are the chances that you can live every lifetime without leaving once or twice? A relationship isn’t worth anything until you realize how much you lose when you lose it. And if they lose in this lifetime, they have a million more to realize how much they love each other.”

Wasn’t that what they were? Two souls that were intertwined in each other, who belonged to each other. But just like a vine, souls can be ripped apart, because at the end of their day they still were their own people. They needed to spend a lifetime apart before they realized how much they needed each other.

Of course, the revelation hadn’t come overnight, it had taken weeks before he was able to exist like a normal member of society again, and then months for his to realize the thoughts that he had come believe, but he could never be more thankful for whoever decided that he would come to the realization at the time that he did.

He had gotten married, he thought, remembering how his ex-boyfriend (gosh that sounded so weird to him), was thrusted into a loveless marriage arranged by his parents as a business agreement with an actress and social media influencer, both parents hoping to bring them and their children more fame. He remembered the night that he had met the couple, into his first year of grad school, two years after their breakup. He had been interning at a company, writing everything for a newspaper column that they had recently started directed towards highschool students, that worked with well known companies that aligned themselves with their families, and he had gotten the pleasure to see the two of them float around with small smiles and polite greetings with their arms intertwined. 

He realized that there was no more use of waiting around for the next lifetime, that each lifetime is one that shouldn’t be wasted, regardless of what happened, or how many more he had left. Because if he was stuck waiting for things to turn out all right for every lifetime that he had, what was the purpose?

He had come to the realization that he would always love him. He wasn’t hung up anymore, no, he had let go. But all of the lifetimes that they had lived in the past had carved the love into his heart to a point whose it was a part of his, so he had taken the fact, and relished it. Because they would always carry a part of each other wherever they went, and it made him happy to know that he would never be alone, because somewhere out those these were a part of his in somebody else too.

By the time that his mind had come back to the present day, the morning rush was starting, and more and more people were walking in at a time. He switched to the cash register, stretching out his fingers, getting ready to talk to people for the rest of his morning. He took one more moment to think about the past, the mistakes that he had made, and the ones that he was bound to make in the future, and decided that he didn’t hate mistakes so much after all. 

“Good morning, what would you like this fine early Monday morning?”

"Wait, Justin?" "Wait, Chengcheng?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is the first fic I've written under nex7 or nine percent, most of my other fics have been in either NCT or a book-verse, but I love chengstin to death, so I needed to publish this one-shot, despite it being very short. Fun fact, this was actually an original work before I decided to change it up a bit and make it chengstin (and thats also when I added the cliffhanger ending because I couldn't help myself)
> 
> So if you realized, there are no names mentioned until the very end, where you can imagine what comes next. I'm curious who you guys thought of as the main character, and who you thought the boyfriend was. If you guys want to know who I thought of, I don't want to give it away so message me on my twitter here at https://twitter.com/hopies_land . 
> 
> And of course, if you can tell the ending is open, and I am open to writing a sequel to this if you guys want, so make sure to leave a message in the comments if its something you guys want to see. I actually don't know what I would write, so feel free to leave suggestions too! Thank you for reading everybody!


End file.
